


Roy Hates Yoga

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Couples Yoga, Fluff, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Danny convinces Roy to try couples Yoga, much to the older man's annoyance.





	

“I think this is the worst idea you have ever had.”

“Na hun.”

“I guess you are right. You have had worse ones. Remember the zoo?”

“You said you wouldn’t bring it up ever again!”

“You asked for it.”

“C’mon this one isn’t even that hard.” Danny pointed to the screen and Roy looked at it, then back at the boy.

“Are we looking at the same picture? How the hell do we do this?”

“Its easy, c’mon.” Danny moved so that he was on his hands and knees, ass in the air.

“I changed my mind. I love yoga.” Danny’s face got red, and he hit Roy in the arm.

“Mind out of the gutter Haylock.” Roy laughed and looked back at the computer screen. “You be the top.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Danny blushed again and Roy looked once more at the couple on the screen. The two figures were in an easy position in theory, in practice however, not so much. 

Roy bent down and winced at the strain on his muscles. He put his hands on the mat and threw his feet up near Danny’s head. He only realized how bad of an idea that was, once he heard a responding “Ow.” Roy got down immediately and kneeled beside Danny who was clutching his head. 

“Oh my god baby I am so sorry. Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just watch where you throw those things.”

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Roy half scolded half whined.

“Lets do another one.” Danny completely ignored Roy’s comment and started searching through all the other pictures of complicated yoga poses.

“Do we have to?” Roy laid down on the ground, head beside Danny’s lap, indicating his opinion on continuing this ridiculous idea.

“Look! We can totally do this! This one is easy.” Danny shot up and practically skipped over to the mat when he noticed Roy, unmoving on the floor. “You need the exercise more than I do old man.”

Roy’s mouth shot open, tongue around a witty comeback, when he realized what Danny was doing. Roy didn’t take the bait and Danny sighed exasperatedly and walked till he was looming above Roy. “You don’t even have to change your position for this one.”

Roy shook his head on the floor and Danny bit back a smile. He had no idea how the man managed to be so adorable, even when Danny was slightly irritated with him.

Danny suddenly had an idea and a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth as he sat down beside Roy. Danny’s hand trailed up Roy’s thigh slowly. The older man’s eyes flew open in shock. “Just one more?” Roy sighed and closed his eyes, and was about to shake his head when Danny’s hand travelled even farther up his leg. “Please?” Roy was helpless to resist that voice.

“Fine.”

Danny shot up from his sitting position like a rocket. “Yay!”

Roy hid a smile and got up to glance at the computer screen. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground and he muttered something under his breath that Danny couldn’t make out, something like: “You are lucky I love you.”

Roy laid down on the mat and stuck his legs up in the air. Danny grabbed his feet and placed them on his stomach before he leaned so that his entire body was suspended by Roy’s legs. Both men winced and shut their eyes, but after a few seconds of no serious injuries, they opened them again. Danny’s face broke out into a radiant smile. He threw his arms out and mimed like he was flying. Roy couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s antics. 

This only lasted for a minute, because Roy’s legs grew weary quickly. 

So as not to jostle the younger boy, Roy slowly lowered Danny down, but he was taken aback by the peck that Danny placed on his lips, and he dropped the boy suddenly. But he didn’t drop Danny on the mat, oh no, he dropped Danny on himself. Roy let out an ummff at the impact, Danny just laughed. 

When Roy regained his ability to breathe he said, “I hate you, and I hate yoga.” Danny just laughed harder and kissed Roy’s lips until they curved into a smile.


End file.
